Who Are You? Who Am I?
by blueshock
Summary: A mistake in potions class causes Harry to get sent back to the past and causes James to get sent to the future. What will happen when James takes something back to the past and can Harry fix the mistake in time? Plz R&R.
1. Potion Mistake

**Chapter One**

Harry was sitting in potions class working on a potion, he knew he wasn't doing to good job with the potion. The potion was supposed to be a light blue, but instead it was a dark purple. Slughorn came over to look at the potion with a small sigh of disappointment.

"I'm sorry," Harry quickly said, "must of mixed up some of the ingredients."

"It's alright, Harry," Slughorn said, "I know you have been under alot of stress. Just put the vile on my desk."

Harry nodded his head as Slughorn went to check other potions. Harry filled up a small vile. He was about to take it to Slughorn's desk when the cauldron lifted up off the table and the potion was dumped out all over Harry's head. The slytherin's in the class started laughing.

"Hope you enjoy that Potter," Malfoy said, putting his wand away.

Harry didn't seem to listen, he started to feel really weird and the room started to spin. He heard someone scream as he fell to the ground knocked out. He woke up a few minutes later to find the dungeon completely empty. He stood up and looked around. On the table it looked like someone had been ready to start a potion but had left. He left the dungeon to go look for Ron and Hermione. He entered the Great Hall and saw a red headed girl, who he thought might be Ginny. He sat down next to her.

"Ginny, have you seen your brother?" Harry asked.

The girl he called Ginny turned to him, giving him an evil look.

"I'm not Ginny," she nearly yelled, "if you think pretending to confuse me with some other girl will help, it won't."

Harry quickly stood up and said, "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

Harry quickly ran out of the Great Hall and straight into a boy with shoulder length black hair. Harry fell to the ground, while the boy laughed at him.

"Good one, Prongs, "he said still laughing.

Harry quickly stood up and recognized the boy. He had seen a picture before, it was Sirius. Harry quickly ran past him to go find Dumbledore so he could help him. He had no idea where he was.

_Future_

James woke up in the hospital wing surrounded by people he did not recognize.

"He's awake," someone said.

"Please back away from Mr. Potter," Poppy quickly said, rushing over there, "he needs his rest. Everyone can visit him later."

Everyone said goodbye, but James didn't say goodbye to any of them. He had no idea who they were. Poppy gave him a potion, which he quickly drank before sitting up in the bed. Soon McGonagall came into the hospital wing to check up on James.

"Finally," James said, looking at McGonagall, "someone I know. Who the heck were all those people?"

McGonagall looked James up and down and knew right away that it wasn't Harry.

"How did you get here?" McGonagall asked.

"I was in potions about to do the assignment that Slughorn gave us, when I was hit by something," James said, rubbing the back of his head, "where am I?"

"Not where you're supposed to be," McGonagall sighed, "I don't know how yet, but you're in the future."

James gave her a funny look like he didn't believe her. He stared at her for awhile, but realizing that she must of been telling the truth.

"So if I'm here, what does that mean?" James asked.

"There was a potions accident today," McGonagall said, "it must of sent Harry back in time and somehow brought you here. For the time being, you will need to pretend to be Harry."

McGonagall pulled out her wand and waved it around. James's eyes changed to green and a lightning bolt scar appeared on his head. McGonagall looked him over one more time with a small smile.

"I will sort this out," McGonagall said, "for now you have to pretend to be Harry. You're friends are Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. You're on the quidditch team as seeker. Good luck."

James just nodded his head and laid back down. Poppy came back over to him and said he was good enough to go. He left the hospital wing and went down to the Great Hall where he was greeted by Harry's friends.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked, looking him over, "potion didn't do any damage."

"No," James said, "I feel just fine."

"That's good," Ron said with a sigh, "thought you might miss the game this saturday."

"Well, I won't," James with with a smile, "Why don't we go eat dinner, I am starving."

They headed into the Great Hall, the only thing going through James's mind though was how long was he going to be there and what happened to Harry.

_Past_

Harry had made it up to Dumbledore's office, who didn't seem to surprised to see him.

"Good day, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said with a smile, "I have already been informed of the situation that we find ourselves in. Not to worry, I assure you, it will be resolved."

"What am I to do until then sir?" Harry asked, looking very confused and worried.

"You shall go about your day as normal as possible," Dumbledore said, "just remember, you are now James, for now. Be careful not to reveal anything about the future, or there can be grave changes."

Dumbledore waved his wand and Harry's eyes changed and his scar disappeared. Harry nodded his head and left Dumbledore's office. He went into the Great Hall and quickly sat down by Sirius.

"About time you come to eat," Sirius said through a mouthful of food.

"Sorry," Harry said, "needed to do something really fast."

"Did you do homework?" Remus asked looking a bit shocked.

"You can say that," Harry said with a smile smile.

He looked up to see Lily walk by. She looked at him with, not giving him a nice look before looking away. He just smiled and continued to eat his food.


	2. New Day

**Chapter Two**

_Future_

James woke up in the dorm room. He got up and opened his trunk and threw on an outfit. He headed down to the common room and nearly fell down when he got there. He forgot he was in the future and everyone was different.

"Don't fall down again," Hermione said, quickly rushing over to him, "you don't need another trip to the hospital wing."

James nodded his head as Ron walked over to them. Two more people joined them as the walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. James sat down while everyone sat around him.

"Excited for the game tomorrow?" Ginny asked, looking at James.

"Oh very," James said with a smile.

"We need this win for the house cup," Ron said looking nervous.

"Don't worry, Ron," Hermione said in a calming voice, "you will do great."

"Almost time for DADA with Lupin," Ginny said, standing up, not noticing the shocked look on James's face. "I will see you later."

Ginny left the Great Hall, while everyone else got up to head to their classes. James had potions first with Slughorn. He sat down at his usual desk and waited for class to start. Slughorn came into the class when everyone had taken their seats.

"Today we will be making a flu potion, "Slughorn said, looking around, "simple, yet dangerous if messed up. Oh Harry, good to see you made a full recovery."

James nodded his head, opening his potions book to the page with the flu potion on it. He slowly got the stuff he needed to started to make it, thinking that it was going to be a long day.

_Past_

Harry was up before anyone else, and was already dressed waiting for Sirius and Remus to get ready. Sirius and Remus had finished getting ready.

"Why are you up so early?" Sirius asked, giving Harry a weird look.

"Just excited for the day," Harry quickly said with a grin.

Sirius shook his head as they headed down to the common room. Harry saw Lily, ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"What is wrong with you, Potter," Lily nearly yelled, pushing Harry away from her.

"Just feel like I'm just meeting you for the first time," Harry said, with a look on his face that Lily had never seen before.

Lily didn't say anything as she quickly walked away. Sirius and Remus came up to him looking a bit worried. Harry just smiled and headed down to the Great Hall. He sat down and Sirius sat down next to him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sirius asked, "You've been acting odd since yesterday."

"I'm fine, Padfoot," Harry said, grabbing some food, "I feel great, like I'm just seeing the world for the first time."

"And that is what's worrying me," Sirius whispered.

Harry just gave a small laugh and continued eating. Sirius gave a weird look to Remus, who just shook his head. After they had finished eating they headed off to class. Harry noticed Remus head in a different direction then them.

"Does he have a different class?" Harry asked.

"Of course he does," Sirius said, giving Harry an odd look, "you know that, Prongs. We'll catch up with him later."

Harry just nodded his head as they headed into their class and sat down. Harry was looking around the room with excitement. Sirius watched him shacking his head, wondering what the heck was going on.

_Future_

The had gone by very slow for James, he did his best in class, but felt so out of place. He did enjoy his DADA class with Remus, though seeing his friend that old made him feel old. He sat down to eat dinner with Ron and Hermione. He slowly ate his food.

"Is there something wrong?" Ron asked, "you haven't been acting like yourself lately."

"Just thinking about stuff," James muttered.

"I know, it is hard times," Hermione said, causing James to look up at her, "with you-know-who out there."

James was shocked to hear that he was still alive. He thought after all these years someone would have taken care of him or something. James looked down at his food, now feeling sick.

"Don't worry," Ron said with a small smile, "we are hear for you. We won't let him get you."

"Why would he be after me?" James quickly asked, looking around.

"Cause you're the chosen one," Hermione said looking worried, "how did you forget that? You were the first to vanquish him when you were just a baby."

James was now looking very confused. He quickly stood up and ran out of the Great Hall. His head was spinning with thoughts, he didn't make it half way down a hall before he fainted.

_Past_

Harry seemed to be having a good day. He was sitting down next to Sirius eating dinner. Remus had joined them about ten minutes after they had started eating.

"Where is Emily?" Sirius asked, looking around.

"She went to bed early," Remus said with a sigh, "she had a rough day with Lily. Apparently Lily kept bugging her about what you were up to today."

After he said that Lily had walked by and sat down on the other side of Harry, who looked at her with a smile.

"Listen Potter," Lily said, looking very serious, "I'm not falling for any of your tricks."

"There is no trick, Lily," Harry said, getting odd looks from everyone.

"What do you mean it's not a trick," Lily nearly yelled.

"It's not a trick," Harry said as if it was nothing, "I was just happy to see you, that's all."

Lily looked shocked at what he had just said. She got up and quickly left the Great Hall. She ran up to her dorm room to find Emily was laying in bed.

"What is wrong with him?" Lily asked, walking around the room, "there was no hitting on me, no asking me out."

"Maybe he has finally realized that you don't want to date him," Emily said, looking at Lily, who looked shocked, "you didn't think it could go on forever with him asking you."

Lily sat down on her bed, feeling a bit odd about this sudden change in who she thought was James. She went to bed thinking what she was going to do now.


	3. What Have I Done

**Chapter Three**

_**Past**_

Harry woke up to a sunny day. He looked around, forgetting he was in the past. He got dressed and went to wake up Ron, but instead found a boy with black. He backed up and fell over his trunk, which he forgot was there.

"Are you okay?" A boy asked.

Harry opened his eyes to see the same boy looking at him. Then he remembered where he was. He remembered the boy was Sirius.

"I'm fine," Harry said, standing up.

"You need to stop hitting your head," Sirius grinned," You might forget everything and have to go to St. Mungos."

Sirius got ready for the day. Remus had woke up, along with Peter. They quickly got ready.

"I usually wake up first," Remus said, as they headed down stairs.

"He woke me up," Sirius said," Fell over his trunk. It was funny. Too bad I only heard him fall."

Just then a girl with black hair and blue eyes walked over to them. She was wearing her quidditch robes.

"James," She said," The game is today or did you forget?"

"No," Harry said," Let me go change into my robes."

Harry ran back upstairs, followed by Sirius, who forgot his robes too. When they came back Harry almost fell down the stairs. Remus and the girl were kissing.

"Okay," Sirius said, passing Harry." Break it up."

Remus quickly turned around, his face going red.

"Well," She said," I think we should head down to breakfast."

"Fine," Sirius grinned," Just don't kiss each other in public. You know how bad that makes me look, Emily?"

Harry stared at Emily in amazement. He had never met this girl before, but Remus told him all about her in the future.

"Come on," Emily said," Time for breakfast."

They headed down stairs. Emily sat down by Lily, while Remus sat next to her. Sirius, James, and Peter sat on the other side. Harry stared at Lily with amazement. Lily noticed that he was staring at her.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"Nothing," Harry said, looking down at his plate.

_**The Future**_

James woke up to see that it was still dark. He was having trouble sleeping. He kept wondering where Dumbledore was. Where Sirius, Emily, and Lily were. He also wondered where he was. He walked around the common room. Then decided to take the map, which he found in the boys trunk, and go visit Remus. Maybe he could get some answer out of him. He walked down the hall and into the DADA class room. He went into the office, where Remus was. He was correcting homework. He looked up from his papers and smiled.

"Hello James," Remus said," Is there something you want?"

"Just wanted to talk," James said, sitting down.

"You know I can't tell you anything about your past," Remus said.

"Then tell me about your past."

Remus stared at James, who was grinning.

"I marry Emily," Remus said," Had Lily, but didn't know for awhile. Emily left after a terrible accident. Took Lily with her, but she wasn't even born. She came back just over the summer. That's all I'll tell you."

"Come on," James said," What about Sirius?"

Remus gave James a sad look, which told James all he needed to know.

"What about Peter?" James whispered.

Remus didn't say anything, but there was no sadness in his face. James took the silence as a sign that Peter was dead too.

"Dumbledore?" James whispered.

Remus closed his eyes, trying to hide the tears. James looked at the ground, his own tears running down his face. They didn't say anything for about twenty minutes.

"I'm taking a wild guess," James said," Me and Lily are gone too."

Remus hid his face in his hands. James put an arm on his shoulder. Remus looked up at James.

"It's okay," James said, hiding his own tears." I won't tell anyone about this."

James gave a small smile, grabbed the map, and left the office. Remus put his head on his desk.' What have I done?' Remus thought.


	4. Quidditch Matches

**Chapter Four**

_**Past**_

After breakfast the team headed down to the quidditch, followed by Remus. Peter stayed behind to finish his breakgast and Lily decided to find a seat for the game. Remus wished James, Sirius, and Emily good luck and left the room.

"Okay," Sirius said," Time for the big-"

"You're not the team captain," Emily said," James is, so let him talk."

"It's okay," Harry said," Let Sirius talk, I've always talked."

Everyone was silent for about five minutes. Sirius gave James a look that said 'you must be losing your mind.'

"Anyway," Sirius said," We need to win this one. It's for the cup, our last match for me, James, and Emily."

"Thank god," Emily said, and everyone stared at her." I mean- nevermind."

"Lets go," Harry said.

Everyone stood up and headed out on the field, where everyone was waiting for them.

"Captain shake hands," Madam Hooch said.

Harry shook hands with someone he didn't think was ever on the quidditch team. It was Severus Snape. Harry didn't have time to think about it, but flew into the air with the others. The balls were realised and the game began.'I'm a chaser,' Harry thought,' We practice catching the ball in the future. This shouldn't be so hard.' Emily had the ball, which she threw to Harry, who caught it. Harry passed by two of the other players and made a goal. The Gryfindor side cheered, along with half of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"Good job," Sirius said as he flew passed Harrys head.

Harry gave a weak smile and went after the person with the quaffle, but Emily had already taken it. Harry turned around and followed Emily, who threw the ball to Bell, who threw it to Harry. He just barely caught it, but had to stop after a bludger nearly hit him. He threw the ball back to Bell, who scored. Sirius flew up to Harry with a worried look.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked," You could of gotten passed that."

"Just go-" Harry started, but his headed started to hurt.

"JAMES," Sirius shouted.

Harry closed his eyes and fell off his broom. He didn't even know he hit the ground. Thoughts were running through his mind. Thoughts that he didn't know he had. Then there was nothing, no thoughts. He slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in the hospital wing. He looked around to see that the whole team, along with Lily, Peter, and Remus were sitting around his bed. He looked at Sirius, who gave a weak smile. Harry knew something must of happened in the future.

_**Future**_

James sat by Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Lily, and some other people on the quidditch team that he didn't know. James looked up at the staff table and saw someone he didn't know. It was a girl with black hair that went down her back, but he couldn't see where it ended. She had blue eyes that reminded him of someone, but he couldn't figure it out.

"Um... Harry," Ginny said," It's time to go."

James snapped his head toward her to see that the whole team was standing up. James quickly stood up and they headed outside. Many people were heading to get a seat. Hermione wished them good luck and went to find a seat.

"Okay," James said," Whatever game this is, lets win."

"We are up against Hufflepuff," Lily said," This shouldn't be hard."

"And the fact that we practiced last night," Ron said," Learned two new moves, that are really good."

"Then lets go," James said.

James had taught them two of the moves that he knew in the past. He knew some of them. Like Lily, Dean, and Ginny were the chasers, Ron was the keeper, he was the seeker; and he didn't know who the beaters were, but they were good. They headed onto the field.

"Shake hands captains," Madam Hooch said.

James shook hands with the Hufflepuff captain, which he thought would of been Diggory, but it was a boy with dark drown hair and even darker eyes. Soon they were up in the air. James was circling the pitch looking the snitch.

"And Lupin has the ball," A dreamy voice of Luna said," She throws it to Weasley, who scores."

The Gryfindors cheered, while the Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and some of the Ravenclaws booed. James looked at the team, then went back to searching.

_A half an hour later_

The score was Gryfindor 60, Hufflepuff 40. Lily had the quaffle, then through it to Dean, who through it to Ginny, who scored.

"The score is 70 to 40," Luna said," Look at that cloud, it looks like a three horned unicorn."

James tried not to laugh. He would need to ask Remus about that. He didn't think there were any three horned unicorns or even two horned unicorns. He saw that McGonnagall was talking to Luna about something. He didn't have time to go down and listen, because he had saw something shiny by one of the stands. He flew off on his broom, which went alot faster then he thought it would. He looked ahead of him. The snitch was only inches from him. He put out his hand and with one move, he caught it. Madam Hooch's blew her whistle, signaling that the game was over. The Gryfindor side cheered as the team went to the ground.

"Good job Harry," Lily said.

"Yes Mr. Potter," Someone said from behind him.

James turned around to see the same person that he saw sitting at the staff table. She gave him a weak smile, which he returned with a grin.

"That was so good," Ginny said, kissing James on the check.

"Can you do that somewhere else," Lily said," By the way, did you hear half the things Luna was saying. She hardly talked about the game. Mom is there a three horned unicorn?"

James quickly looked at Lily, then at the woman.' Is that Emily?' James thought,' It must be her. I wonder what she is teaching.'

"No," Emily said," No thing has three horns. By the way, I hope you study for the transfigurations test I'm giving on friday."

"We will Starcat," James said.

Emily stared at James with a look that said 'why did you call me that?'

"Emily," Remus said, walking over to them," I need to talk to you."

Emily followed Remus off the field. Ron, Ginny, Lily and Hermione were staring at him.

"Starcat?" Lily asked," You know it hurts her feelings when someone calls her that name. I mean after all, Sirius came up with that name. She was very sad to hear that he died."

James looked at the place where Emily and Remus had left. He followed the team into the changing room. He knew that he would have to go and say sorry to Emily for hurting her feelings.


	5. Finding Out Things

**Chapter Five **

_**Future**_

James quickly changed his clothes and ran to the what used to be McGonnagalls office. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer from inside.

"Are you looking for me?" Someone asked from behind him.

James quickly turned around to see Emily standing just five feet from him with a smile on her face.

"I wanted to say sorry," James said," If I hurt your feelings by calling you that."

"You didn't," Emily grinned," You gave me a rude wake up call. I should not feel sad about being called a name. No one has called me Starcat for nearly sixteen years, it was just odd to hear it again."

"So you named your kid Lily," James said," Why didn't you stay with Remus for those years? Why did you leave?"

Emily gave him a look that said 'it really ain't your business.' James remembered her giving that look alot when her skin was blue. James gave a small laugh.

"What is so funny?" Emily asked.

"Nothing," James said, standing up straight.

Emily smiled as James began to walk off.

"By the way," Emily said," You really should study for this test, James."

James stopped and quickly turned around to stare at her.

"How do you know?" James asked.

"For one," Emily said," I never told anyone my nickname, only Lily knew and she said that she would keep it secret. Two; Remus told me."

James shook his head, but turned around and walked back to the common room without saying another word to Emily, who went in her office to grade work. James sat down by Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Lily, and someone that he had met the other day, Neville.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Just talking to Emily," James said.

"Since when do you call her by her first name?" Lily asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Since I just talked to her," James said.

"Did you get your work for charms done?" Ron asked.

James slapped himself for being stupid for not doing his homework, which was in his trunk. He quickly got up and ran upstairs. He grabed his work, ran back down stairs, and sat back down.

"I haven't even begun," James said.

"That's just like you," Hermione said," That is why you're going to fail."

James smiled at that he was finally acting like this boy. For some odd reason he still had not figured out that he was pretending to be his son, until now.

"That was like James too," Lily said.

James quickly looked at Lily with a look that said 'Who?' Lily rolled her eyes, but gave a smile.

"My mom and dad said that James didn't do his homework either," Lily said, rolling her eyes again," Like father, like son."

James was shocked and surprised that he never noticed. He had been called Potter by some Professors and some kids, but he didn't figure it out.' This is my son,' James thought,' Would that mean that I'm him? Where is he right now? Is he in the past?'

"Snap out of it," James heard Ginny yell in his ear.

James quickly looked at everyone that was looking at him. He gave a weak smile and went to work. He would need to ask Remus or Emily, which ever one he saw first, and ask them about this.

_**Past**_

Harry had been realised from the hospital wing. Sirius, Remus, Emily, and Lily were waiting for him by the door when he came out.

"Did she fix it?" Sirius asked as they began walking down the hall.

"Fix what?" Harry asked.

"Fix your head," Sirius grinned.

Harry didn't think what he was doing, but hit Sirius over the head. Sirius grabbed his head and gave Harry a sad look.

"Now I need my head checked," Sirius said.

That only caused Emily to hit him over the head, along with Lily. Harry tried not to laugh as Sirius waved his hand at the girls like he was being attacked by bugs.

"By the way," Remus said," We one the qidditch match."

"By how many?" Harry asked.

"By 10 points," Sirius said," Lucky Emily got so many points-"

Just then Dumbledore walked up to them. He looked at Harry, then at the others.

"I need to talk to Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said.

The others nodded and walked off, leaving Harry and Dumbledore alone in the hall. Dumbledore began to walk, so Harry followed him.

"I just got a letter from the future," Dumbledore said," I'm surprised you didn't come and tell me about it, Harry."

"I'm sorry," Harry said," It's just in the future-"

"Don't say it," Dumbledore said," We can not change the future any more then we have now."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Just being here makes some part of the future change. Now I just needed to tell you that me and McGonnagall is trying to find away for you to get back. We also have Slughorn working with us, so you should be to the future in no time."

Harry gave a sigh of relief. All he wanted to do was go back to the future now. He had spent enough time with Sirius, Remus, Emily, and Lily to last a life time, but there was something wrong.

"Sir," Harry said," Why did I faint or what happened to me out on the quidditch pitch?"

"It seems that James is doing something that I'm sure McGonnagall will take care of," Dumbledore said," You may go now, good bye."

Harry nodded and walked back down the hall. He hoped that he didn't let anything spill about the future.

Sirius, Emily, and Remus sat in the dorm. Sirius was throwing his wand in the air and trying to catch it.

"This is boring," Emily said," The meeting was supposed to begin ten minutes ago and we are missing some of our people."

"Time for the map," Sirius sang, quickly opening James's trunk and pulling out the map. He pointed his wand at it and said,'' I soleomlyswear that I am up to no good."

"Do you see him?" Emily asked.

"I see Peter and Lily and-" Sirius started.

Sirius dropped the map, before he fainted. Emily picked up the map, giving Remus a concerned look, before looking at the map. There was a name that made Emily gasp, handing the map to Remus, who looked at the door where any second Harry Potter would walk in.


	6. Away Back

**Chapter Six**

**_Past_**

Harry walked into the room to see that Sirius had fainted for reason he didn't know, Remus was staring at him, and Emily had taken out her wand and was pointing it at him. He looked at them for awhile, before he realized something must be wrong.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Who are you?" Emily demanded.

"I'm Jam-" Harry started.

"No you're not," Remus yelled," The map never lies."

Harry looked at the map, then back at Remus, who had taken out his wand and was pointing it at him too. Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

"I can't tell you," Harry said.

Just then someone grabbed him and made him sit down on one of the beds. He opened his eyes to see that Sirius come out of his faint and was now tieing a rope around him. Harry didn't know how he got a rope and right now he really didn't want to know. Sirius got in front of him and pointed his wand straight at his heart.

"Now," Sirius said," Who are you?"

"I told you," Harry said," I can't tell you."

"You lie," Remus yelled.

"I'm not lieing, Remus," Harry said.

"How do you know us? Emily asked," You must of come from somewhere. You knew us there."

"She is right," Sirius said," How did you get here?"

"I never ment to come here," Harrry said," I was just trying to make a stupid potion that went wrong."

"A potion," Emily said, lowing her wand." Potion? There is no potion that can bring people back in time."

"I ment to make the sleeping draught of peace," Harry muttered," But I must of added the wrong ingredients, because is was dark purple. He said-"

"Dark purple," Emily said, going to her trunk and grabbing her potions book.

"What is she doing?" Harry asked watching as she flipped through some pages.

"Be quiet," Sirius hissed.

Emily flipped through a few more pages, before reading one page. Sirius, Remus, and Harry watched with great interest.

"I know what happened," Emily said, making Harry, Sirius, and Remus jump." You just mixed up some ingredients. You see the 'sleeping draught of peace' is supposed to be light blue and the 'lost and find' is dark purple and they have nearly the same ingredients."

"So," Harry said," What does that mean?"

"It means you must of beening thinking about one of us," Emily said," You were looking for someone so the potion sent you to where that person was. Who were you thinking about?"

"Well," Harry said," I was thinking about Sirius."

Sirius burst out laughing, but didn't lower his wand. Remus lowered his wand and put it back in his pocket.

"That explains it," Emily said," You were thinking about Sirius, so the potion sent you to him, but that don't explain where James went."

"He did say he was going to the potions room," Remus said.

"I get it," Emily said," They were standing in the same place. Harry probably landed where James was, while James was thrown back to where ever Harry was." Emily noticed Hary's and Sirius's confused faces." Do I need to explain it again?"

"I understand," Remus said," They just switched spots."

Harry nodded his head, then gave a small laugh. Sirius quickly turned his head toward him.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked.

"It's just that," Harry said," If James went where I was, he would of met some people."

"Who?" Emily asked.

"Just a few people," Harry said," But they won't look the same."

Remus gave Sirius a look that said 'he is insane.'

"Well," Emily said, making Sirius lower his wand," There is nothing we can do right now. I'm sure that Dumbledore is trying to find away to get him back where he belongs."

Sirius looked at Harry, then back at Emily and Remus. Emily gave a small smile, while Sirius put his wand in his pocket. Harry gave a sigh of relief. He hoped that Dumbledore could do something so they don't remember any of this.

**_Future_**

James walked around the halls, trying to find Remus or Emily. Thoughts ran through his head as he walked. He was turning a corner and ran into Neville.

"Sorry," James said.

"It's okay," Neville said, following James." I need to ask you something."

"What?" James asked.

"It's kind of odd," Neville said," You know Lily the best."

"Yes," James said, knowing where this was going.

"Do you think she might go out with me?" Neville asked.

"Well," James said, stopping to think for a second." She might, I saw her looking at you once. I think you might have a chance."

Neville gave a big smile and said," Thank you. I'll be going now."

Neville ran back down the hall, while James shook his head. He really didn't know anything about Lily. He was about to continue to walk when he saw two people up ahead. He moved closer to see that it was Remus and Emily. He moved closer to hear what they were saying, but he made sure they couldn't see him.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"McGonnagall thinks she knows how to get him back," Remus said," But it won't be easy. She has asked me if I wanted to go along with him to make sure he gets there and to get Harry."

"Why is she sending you?" Emily asked," Why can't she send someone else?"

"I asked," Remus said," Listen nothing is going to happen to me."

That was all James heard, before he made something fall over. Emily went over to the noise and pulled him out of his hiding spot. She gave him a small smile and took him over to Remus.

"You always had a thing for listening to what me and Emily talked about," Remus said, with a small smile." We might of found away to get you back, but it will take awhile."

"How long?" James asked.

"Just about a another day," Remus said," McGonnagall has written to Dumbledore and he wrote to her saying he'll be waitting."

James nodded, before turning around and heading back to the common room. Remus and Emily went to their different offices. James sat in one of the chairs with a sigh. This could be the last day in the future. He planed on making it a very happy day.


	7. Harry's Mistake

**Chapter Seven**

**_Past_**

Harry walked around the dorm room while Emily, Sirius, and Remus watched him.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked.

"Just thinking," Harry said.

"About what?" Emily asked.

"About my friends," Harry said.

"What friends?" Emily asked.

Harry stopped walking and turned to Emily.

"You ask too many questions," Harry said," It's usually me asking you questions."

Harry realised he had just told them something else about the future. He gave a small smile as Emily looked at the ceiling.

"So," Sirius said," You were thinking about me? How do you know me?"

"Well," Harry said, sitting down on one of the beds," I can't tell you that. It would ruin the future."

"You mean ruin it more then it is?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Well," Remus said," If I'm not mistaken, won't Dumbledore make us forget about everything yoy tell us?"

"Yes," Harry said, not liking where this was going.

"Then what's the problem?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing Snuffes," Harry muttered.

Emily burst out laughing, while Sirius face went bright pink.

"How do you know that?" Sirius asked, standing up.

"You told me to call you that as a name," Harry said.

Sirius looked at Emily, who gave a small laugh.

"Please," Sirius said, looking at Harry." Don't call me that."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"I called him that," Emily said," I thought it was so funny, but he thought it was a cute nickname."

Remus turned to Sirius, who backed up behind Harry.

"Save me," Sirius muttered.

"This is no time to fight," Harry said, as Remus took out his wand.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop flirting with my future wife?" Remus yelled.

"I'll tell you a little bit about the future," Harry quickly said.

Remus quickly put his wand away and sat down, while Sirius came out of his hiding spot from behind Harry. Sirius sat down on the bed acrossed from Harry.

"Start talking," Sirius said.

"Okay," Harry sighed, taking a few deep breathes." You, Sirius, are my godfather."

Sirius looked him up and down, before giving a weak smile.

"Go on," Emily said, moving closer to where they were sitting.

"You, Emily, are my transfigurations Professor," Harry said," Remus is the DADA Professor."

"Cool," Remus said, a hint of worry in his voice." Go on."

"My friends are Hermione Granger," Harry said," Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom-"

"Frank has a kid," Sirius said," Who with?"

"I don't know," Harry said," Now there is Fred and George Weasley, I should just say the whole Weasley family. Remus and Emily are my friends, I guess. Thereis thisother person, but I don't think I can tell-"

Sirius pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Keep going," Sirius said.

"Fine," Harry said," But don't blame me if I ruin the future, there is Lily Lupin."

"Really?" Emily asked, not even noticing that she had was now sitting next to Harry.

Harry jumped a little, not expecting her to be that close.

"Ya," Harry said, now feeling like an idiot.

"See," Sirius said," I don't take Emily away from you in the future."

"That is where you are wrong," Harry said, without thinking.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"Emily was really sad when something happened," Harry said," Which is the only reason she came out of hiding-"

"Why am I hiding?" Emily asked.

"What happened to me?" Sirius asked.

"I can't answer all you questions right now," Harry yelled," You are giving mea headache."

Everyone was silent for awhile. Remus kept on looking at Sirius, then at Harry.

"So," Remus said," Keep going."

"Right," Harry said," Emily came out of hiding, bringing along Lily, which you didn't know she had. Anyway, she was sad and everything that she didn't want to be call her nickname, wich Lily told me was Starcat."

"I think that's enough," Emily said, then whispered," How old is Lily?"

"She is a year younger then me," Harry said.

Emily gave a small smile, then looked at Remus. Harry shook his head as he laied down on the bed. Emily went over to where Sirius and James was sitting and they started to whisper things. Harry wasn't listening. He was tired, so he fell asleep hoping that Dumbledore could fix his big mistake.


	8. Going Back

**Chapter Eight**

**Future**

James walked around without a care in the world. He was going to be home in about two hours, which only gave him less then an hour to say goodbye to everyone.

"Is something wrong Harry?" Hermione asked, as she, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Lily came out of the library.

"Nothing," James said.

"There is something wrong," Lily said, giving a small smile." I can see it in your-"

"No," James nearly yelled," You don't know what you see."

"Hey," Neville said," That's no way to talk to your friends."

"My friends," James said," Are not here."

James mentally slapped himself. The looks on their faces was going to haunt him forever.

"Look," James said," I'm not who you think. I'm really-"

"Time to go," Remus said, as he and Emily walked up to them.

"Go?" Lily asked," Go where?"

"We are sending Mr. Potter home," Emily said.

"You can't send them back to those mean people," Ron snapped, grabbing James's arm." We won't let you."

Remus and Emily looked at each other, then at the kids, who were all in front of James now.

"We're not sending back there," Remus said," We're sending him back to his time."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"That is not Harry," Emily said," That is James Potter."

Everyone turned to James, who moved passed them and over to Emily and Remus.

"So," Neville said," You're not Harry? How did you know that Lily would go out with me?"

Remus and Emily looked over at Neville, then at Lily, who gave a small laugh.

"I took a guess," James said," I can't believed you named her Lily."

"What's wrong with that?" Emily asked, tilting her head to the side.

James gave a small laugh, but didn't say anything.

"I think McGonagall will let you watch James go," Remus said," Follow us."

"Wait," James said," Can I take that really cool broom back?"

"James," Remus said," That broom ain't even invented in your time, so no."

James sighed, but followed the others just the same. They went up to the office. James looked at the three potions, then at McGonagall.

"You will be going with Remus and Emily," McGonagall said, a look of disagreement on her face." It was Dumbledores orders."

James nodded, while Remus and Emily took one potion and he took the last.

"Goodbye Prongs," Lily said," It was really nice to finally meet you."

James gave them a small smile, before he, Remus, and Emily took the potions.

**_Past_**

Harry walked around with Sirius, Remus, and Emily. Dumbledore told him he would be going home in less then an hour. They were heading toward his office right now.

"So," Emily said," Is she nice?"

"Who?" Harry asked.

"My daughter," Emily said.

"She is nice," Harry said, shocked that she would think her daughter would be bad." She's in Gryfindor. Top in all her classes."

"That's good to know," Remus said.

They walked up to the stone gargoyle.

"What's the pass-" Sirius started.

Just then the gargoyle jumped out of the way and there stood Dumbledore. He gave them a smile, without saying a word, they followed him.

"Now," Dumbledore said," I can't do anything with your minds, whatever he has told you must come true. No matter what."

"We understand," Emily said.

"Good," Dumbledore said," They should be here any minute."

"They?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said," I've asked McGonagall to let Remus and Emily come with James."

Remus and Emily looked at each other, then at Dumbledore. Just then there was a blinding light. When it was gone there stood James, (A/N: I'm calling Remus and Emily from the future by their marauder name) Moony, and Starcat. James quickly ran over and gave Sirius, Remus, and Emily a hug.

"It's so good to see you again," James said.

Emily pushed passed James and walked over to Moony. He looked down at her with a smile.

"You must be the future Remus," Emily said," I've heard much about you."

Moony looked over at Harry, who gave a look that said 'she wouldn't stop asking me.' Moony shook his head, but looked back down at Emily. Remus had walked next to her.

"I look so different," Remus said," How old are you?"

"I can't tell you," Moony said.

"You must be the future Emily," Remus said, looking over at Starcat." Man, you look the same. There is no grey in your hair."

Emily slapped him over the head and said," I'm a girl. I don't get grey hair."

"It's nice to see some of my students," Dumbledore said," Now you must go back."

"It was good to see you again," Starcat said.

"Come on Harry,"Moony said," Ginny is getting very worried."

Harry stepped next toMoony and Starcat, but before they left they saw another flash. After the flash there stood, to everyones shock, Lily Lupin.

"What are you doing here?" Moony asked.

"McGonagall told me to tell you to hurry up," Lily said," And that you forgot the potions to get back."

Lily handed them each a potion, which caused Starcat to give a small laugh. The potion was light purple.

"You must be Lily," Emily said, giving her a hug.

Lily looked over at Moony and Starcat, who just smiled.

"You must be my mom," Lily said as Emily let go.

"You look beautiful," Remus said, which caused Emily to hit him over the head again.

"Now," Dumbledore said," I think you should get back."

The four nodded and drank their potions. Their was a flash of light and they were gone.

* * *

A/N: This in not the end of the story just so you know. 


	9. Home Or Not

**Chapter Nine**

The flash of light slowly died down. Remus, Emily, Lily, and Harry looked around. Nothing looked the same. The protraita of the head masters were gone, no one was waiting for them, and the room looked like no one had been in it for a long time. Remus walked around the room, making sure there was no one hiding.

"What happened?" Lily asked, looking very confused.

"I think we changed the future a little too much," Emily said.

"We must find out what happened," Remus said.

"I think I know," Harry said, picking up an old news paper.

Remus quickly took it from Harry and read it aloud.

_Things are looking very bad for the wisarding world. Lord Voldimort is growing stonger. With Dumbledore gone what will happen to the rest of us? We have no choice, but to join the muggles and live our lives the muggle way. Some may not like it, but it the only way to survive._

Everyone was silent for about ten minutes.

"How can that happen?" Emily asked.

"What did you tell us?" Remus asked, turning to Harry.

"Hardly anything," Harry said," I didn't tell them when they died or how. All I told them about was my friends."

"It must of been James," Emily said," Didn't he have a book when he went back?"

"I remember him holding a book," Remus said," With the letters HP on the front."

"That's my diary," Harry said, everyone looked at him in shock." McGonnagall said it would be good it I wrote down how I felt, so I didn't keep it bottled up all the time."

"We need to see what happened to the school," Emily said," I can hear people down stairs."

Remus, Emily, Lily, and Harry headed down the stairs. The stone gargoyle wasn't there anymore. It looked as if someone had broken it off. They walked down the hall until the they came to the Great Hall. They looked in to see not that many kids at each table. At the front was McGonnagall, but she looked much older then they remembered her. On her right was a woman with short spiked black hair and blue eye. On McGonnagall left was a man who was dressed in very clean, no holes or places where it had been ripped. He had sandy blonder hair and brown eyes. They were the only three there.

"What has happened?" Lily asked," Where is the rest of the staff? And who are they?"

Emily and Remus looked at each other, then back at the two people at the staff table.

"I think that's us," Remus said," Then where are-"

His question was answered when a girl with sandy blonde hair ran up to the staff table. She talked to the man and woman for awhile then ran back to the Ravenclaw table.

"I'm in Ravenclaw," Lily blurted out, without even thinking.

Remus quickly pulled Lily away from the door and they ran down the hall. They ran outside, over to the whomping willow. Emily turned into a black cat and touched the knot. Remus, Lily, and Harry quickly slid down the hole and Emily followed. They didn't say anything as they ran down the passage to the Shrieking Shack. Emily turned back into her human form when she was in a room with everyone else.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"We will have to fix the mistake," Remus said," Emily, you will need to go and get the ingredients for the potion, you are the best potion maker here. We will wait for you."

Emily nodded, before turning back into a cat and running out of the shrieking shack. The three would just have to wait and hope that no one found them.


	10. Potion Ingredients

**Chapter Ten**

Remus, Harry, and Lily sat in the shrieking shack. They had been there for a few hours, but they didn't seem to be talking at all. They were trying to keep very quiet, but with all the noise the shrieking shack made; it was impossible.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"We are going back in time, getting that diary, and coming back here," Remus said.

"You make it sound so easy," Lily said.

"I know," Remus said," But this will not be easy, not at all. We cannot be seen."

"This is never going to work," Emily said, as she turned back into her normal form.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"All the potion ingredients are being watched," Emily said," I wonder where they got the three headed dog."

"Fluffy," Harry said, and everyone looked at him.

"You know the dog?" Remus asked.

"Ya," Harry said," He was used to gaurd the stone in my first year. All you have to do is play him some music and he will fall straight to sleep."

Emily looked at one way, with a look on her face that said 'that is so stupid.' She turned back into her cat form, but stopped and turned back.

"The full moon is tonight," Emily said.

"We'll have to figure that out later," Remus said," Right now we need those ingredients. You have almost ten hours to get them. Now go."

Emily rolled her eyes, but turned into a cat and ran out the door. She quickly ran down the path, out of the whomping will, and into the school. She slowly walked along the halls, hiding if she heard any noises. When she was just about a one hall away from the potions room, someone called for her.

"Professor," Someone called, which made her quickly turn around.

Emily didn't know who it was or who it could be. He had long red hair and looked a little bit like Ron. The first thing that came to mind was a Weasley. Emily stared at him for awhile.

"Um... I was just wondering if I could use the whomping willow?" He asked," Me and some friends need something to do tonight."

Emily shook her cat head, which caused him to whine.

"Please," He begged," Just for tonight."

Emily looked around and saw a stick. Picking the stickup withher mouth, which a very gross, she wrote in the dirt. _Tonight is the full moon. _The boy gave another whine, but walked off. Emily gave a sigh of relief, before continuing on her way.

Remus slowly paced around the room. Lily and Harry watched him very carefully.

"Sir," Harry said," If it's wrong to ask. What's wrong with this time?"

"Voldemort is almost running the place," Remus said, stil pacing," Which means you never hurt him that night. Either you died that night or both your parents are stil alive."

"What happened to everyone else?" Lily asked," Do they know that we went back in time or anything?"

"No," Remus said," If we are sitting at the school, then we didn't go back in time."

"How did we get here anyway?" Harry asked," I mean, wouldn't we of just disappeared or something like that?"

"That is why we need to hurry," Remus said, stopping to stare at them." If we stay here too long, we will just disappear."

Lily and Harry quickly looked at each other, then back at Remus. Remus just gave a weak smile and continued to pace.

Emily grabbed all the ingredients she would need to make the potion to get there. They had no ingredients for the potion that would bring them back, so they would have to make it in the past. She grabbed an extra cauldron, which she put the ingredients in. She turned back into her cat form and slipped back the sleeping three headed dog. Shequickly ran backdown thehalls, not caring if anyone saw her. She just wanted to get back.


	11. Caught

**Chapter Eleven**

Remus waited by the door of the room. Emily wasn't back yet, which was kind of odd. He looked out the window to see that it was getting dark.

"You should get out of here," Remus said, turning to Harry.

"Why?" Harry asked, then noticed that it was getting dark.

"Go quickly," Remus said," You too Lily."

They both stood up and ran out of the shrieking shake. Remus watched until he couldn't see them anymore, then he shut the door. He turned around and sat down on the bed and looked out the window.' Just five more minutes,' Remus thought,' Where is Emily?'

Emily ran down the hall, trying not to get hit with the spells coming at her. People were shouting for her to stop running and come back. She ran into the Great Hall, which had some students and McGonnagall sitting at the front. People began to whisper as she ran by them. The people shooting at her entered the Great Hall and sat down at their tables. Remus had been one of the people shooting at her. He walked up the hall, where Emily had stopped in front of McGonnagall, who had pointed her wand at her.

"She was stealing potion ingredients," Remus said, putting the cauldron on the table.

"She's a death eater," Someone yelled.

"No I'm not," Emily quickly said.

Just then Starcat (I'm calling this futures Emily by her marauder name) walked into the room. She saw her and quickly took out her wand.

"What is she doing here?" Starcat asked, walking next to McGonnagall.

"Do you know her?" Remus asked, looking at Starcat.

"She looks familiar," Starcat said, walking over to her.

Starcat walked around her, but still kept her wand out. She walked around her about three times, before standing in front of her. She looked straight into Emilys eyes. Emily quickly looked away. Then looked at the ceiling to see that the moon was almost out.

"Oh no," Emily said, running down the hall, but the doors closed before she could get out.

Emily tried to open them, but they wouldn't budge. The three were walking over to her.

"Why do you try to escape?" Remus asked.

"The full moon is tonight," Emily said, still trying to open the door.

The three looked at each other, confused.

"What does the full moon have to do with this?" Starcat asked.

"I'm a werewolf," Emily said, turnning around.

Starcat and Remus looked at each other with looks that said ' She is crazy.'

"Werewolves haven't been around for awhile," Remus said," They came up with a cure last year."

Emily looked at him for awhile. He pulled out a vile with dark blue stuff in it and he handed it over to her.

"Drink it," Remus said," Before you change."

Emily looked at the vile.' I won't be a werewolf,' Emily thought,' But what about Remus?' Emily looked up at Remus.

"Please open the doors," Emily said.

"Not until you drink the potion," McGonnagall said.

Emily rolled her eyes, but drank the potion, which was disgusting. She dropped the vile just as the doors opened and in ran Lily and Harry.

"Mom," Lily said, then noticed that the moon was out.

"She looks like Lily," Starcat said," Only she has lighter hair."

"Wait," Remus said," How come you have almost the same things as us?"

"Emily," Harry said," Remus really needs you."

Emily looked at their confused faces, but quickly ran out of the Great Hall after she pointed her wand at the caudron. Without saying a word, the caudron flew off the table and into one of her hands. Harry and Lily looked at each other, before running after her. They needed to get out of the castle.

"They have the same names as us," Starcat said," Do you think they could be-"

"They probably are," McGonnagall said," After them."

The three ran out of the Great Hall just in time to see the front doors close. They quickly ran to the doors, opened them and ran out of the castle. They looked around, but they didn't see anyone.

"They are not going to the whomping willow," Remus said," That's where they would of went first, which means that other Remus is there."

"I know where they went," Starcat said," Follow me."

Starcat started to run into the forest, followed by McGonnagall and Remus. They ran for awhile, then started to walk. If Starcat was right, they should be there in no time at all.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to update sooner. Please review. 


	12. Password?

A/N: Sorry it has been so long, but I couldn't think of anything for this story.

**Chapter Twelve**

Emily quickly got the potion ready as they heard people coming toward them. Harry looked at the forest, but only heard their voices.

"Okay," Kathy said as the potion was finished." Take some Harry."

"What about you?" Harry asked, getting a cup of the potion.

"You need to go," Emily said," Not me or Lily."

"I don't want anything to happen to you," Harry said," I need someone else to come with me."

"Go mum," Lily said, getting a cup of potion ready for her." Besides, Harry will need some company."

Lily handed the potion over to Emily, who looked at Harry, who looked a bit sad. Emily sighed and took the potion from Lily, who grinned. Harry and Emily quickly drank it and disapeared in a flash of light. Lily looked up to see that the other people were running over to the cave. She quickly dumped the potion just as they got there.

"Where are they?" Remus asked, pointing his wand at her.

"They are gone," Lily said, giving a small smile.

* * *

Harry looked at where they were, then noticed that Emily was not next to him. He looked around, then noticed that she was coming out from behind some trees. 

"Sorry," Emily said," That stuff didn't want to stay down."

"Okay," Harry said," What do we need to do now?"

"Easy," Emily said," Get that stupid diary and then go back."

Harry and Emily started to walk back to the school. Emily didn't look too good, but Harry just thought that it was the potion. They walked into the school. Luckily it was dark and no one was up.

"So," Harry said, after about five minutes of silence." Do we have to do this without being seen?"

"Yes," Emily said," Being seen would be very bad."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well," Emily said," They think we are gone and they don't need to know that we are here."

"But," Harry said," It will be tricky, won't it?"

"Yes," Emily said," You need to get into the common room, get the book back, and leave without anyone waking up."

"Right," Harry said," No worrys than... hey, wait a minute, why am I the one to go up there?"

"Because," Emily said," You are the only one who is good at sneaking around."

"You were a Marauder," Harry said," And you don't know how to sneak around."

"I do," Emily said, folding her arms." I just haven't been sneaking around all that much lately."

Harry walked up the portrait of the fat lady, but then looked at Emily, who was looking at him.

"What's the password?" Harry asked.

Emily opened her mouth, but closed it. She looked at the portrait for awhile, then at Harry.

"Give me a second," Emily said, trying to remember the password.

Harry sat down on the ground, while Emily began to pace back and forth.' This is going to take awhile,' Harry thought.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but I can't think of anything else right now. Please review. 


	13. What Happened?

**Chapter Thirteen**

Harry watched as Emily paced around, every now and then she would turn to the portrait and say something and every time she would be wrong.

"Is it Bravery?" Emily asked.

"That was last weeks," The fat lady said, rolling her eyes.

"Think," Emily muttered," Is it Mischief?"

"Yes," The fat lady said," About time."

The fat lady swung open and they quickly went inside. Harry began to go up the boys steps when he noticed that Emily wasn't following him anymore. He turned around to see that she was sitting down in a chair fast asleep. He rolled his eyes and walked over to her.

"Emily," Harry said, tapping her shoulder," This is no time to fall asleep."

"Go on without me," Emily said, not opening her eyes," I'll wait here and keep watch."

Harry rolled his eyes again, but went up the boys stairs. He went up to the dorm he knew was James's. He creeked the door opened and looked inside. To his shock, they were not there. He entered the room and started to search James's trunk, but his dairy wasn't in there.' This is just great,' Harry thought,' I wonder what's happening in the future?'

**_Future_**

The sun was just barely coming up when Moony, McGonnagal, and Emily went into the whomping willow, followed by a very angry looking Lily.

"You just had to do that," Lily said," You almost killed the whomping willow."

"If you only knew how many kids have died because of this whomping willow then you would know why we did it," Moony said.

"But," Lily said, looking at McGonnagal," Ain't there a rule about not going near the tree? Dumbledore told us at the beginning of every year."

McGonnagal looked down at Lily with a shocked look on her face.

"Dumbledore has been dead for years," McGonnagal said," He was killed by you-know-who."

"No he wasn't, "Lily said," Snape killed him."

"Snape is dead too," Emily said, looking down at Lily," I killed him."

Lily opened her mouth, but quickly closed it when she realized that things must of happened differently.' How much can one dairy change?' Lily thought,' Well, it can change alot if Emily killed Snape and Voldemort killed Dumbledore. What about Harry?'

"Do know a kid named Harry Potter?" Lily asked.

Moony, Emily, and McGonnagal stopped walking and looked at her in shock.

"How did you know him?" Moony asked, looking both ways.

"He is my friend," Lily said.

"But," Emily said," He is under ground."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, looking a bit worried.

"He died when he was just a baby," McGonnagal said," Lily and James faught hard, harder then you-know-who thought they would. They had put all their trust in Sirius not to tell where they were, but with Snape on their side. Snape gave Sirius a truth potion and Sirius told them, then they killed him."

"What about Peter?" Lily asked, as they began to walk again.

"Dead," Emily said.

"Neville?" Lily asked.

"Died a year ago in a fight that happened here," Moony said.

"Molly and Arthur?"

"Both alive, but in hiding like everyone else," Emily said.

"Fred? George? Percy? Bill? Charlie?"

"Slow down," Emily said," Fred and George opened a joke shop and died for it. Percy is Ministry of Magic. Bill got killed in a fighter with a death eater. We don't know where Charlie is."

"What about Ron and Ginny?"

"You ask lots of questions," Moony said," Ron died in his first year and Ginny died in her first year here too."

"Well, is Filch still alive?"

"He died of old age," McGonnagal said.

"Hagrid? Filtwick? Mad-Eye? Tonks? Frank Longbottom? Alice Longbotton?"

"Alice and Frank are at St. Mungos as healers," Emily said," Hagrid died a few years ago, same as Filtwick, Mad-Eye, and Tonks."

"What about-"

"Girl be quiet," Moony said, finally getting annoyed of all these questions.

They had entered the shriking shack. Remus was up in a room and had heard them coming. He went downstairs, only to have wands pointed at him. Remus looked at Lily, who gave a small smile.

"Where are the other?" Remus asked.

"They were lucky," Lily said, walking over to Remus," They got away. I hope they fix this, because this place sucks."

Remus gave a small smile and looked up at the others, who still had their wands pointed at him.

"You must come back to the castle," Moony said.

"Okay," Remus said," But first you have to tell me what the heck happened to Hogsmeade?"

"It was destroyed," Emily said," Now let's go."

Remus and Lily followed the other out of the shriking shack, down the tunnel, and out of the whomping willow. Remus didn't look too good when they got out of the whomping willow. Lily knew they were running out of time.


	14. Going Home

A/N: Wow, I finally update this story. It's been awhile. I had to go back at read the last few chapters to remember what was happening.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Harry walked back down to the common room, only to have a wand pointed at him. He looked up to see Sirius, not looking too happy at all.

"Why are you back here?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked over and noticed that Emily was no longer in her seat.

"Where did Emily go?" Harry asked, walking passed Sirius.

James and Sirius looked at each other, then looked at Harry. Remus was looked too shocked to even notice that he was there.

"She just disapeared," Remus muttered, looking at the chair still," Disapeared into thin air."

"That's not good," Harry said," She's gone."

Remus sat down on the floor, still looking very shocked. Harry gave a small sigh.

"Sorry Remus," Harry said," Just something in the past that one of us did changed the future."

"How bad?" James asked.

"Sirius and you are dead," Harry said," Remus is the meanest person I've ever met, along with that very mean Emily."

"Anything else?" Sirius asked.

_**Future**_

Lily sat next to Remus at the table. Moony, Emily, and McGonagall were keeping a close watch on them. Remus put his head on the table as a tear rolled down his check.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Something bad has happened," Remus said," I can fill it."

Lily looked at Remus for awhile, then looked back at the three of them.

"So," Lily said," What ever happened to Malfoy?"

"Nicest boy I've ever met," Moony said," He's right there, at the Gryfindor table."

"Weird beyond all reason," Lily blurted out.

"If I may ask," Emily said," What's so different about you world?"

"Well for one," Lily said," There is no cure. All the people that you said were dead are all still alive, except for James, Lily, and Sirius."

"What about you-know-who?" McGonagall asked.

"He was defeated by a baby," Lily said," But he is regainning power in our time."

"Is it better?" Emily asked.

"Way better," Lily said, then took a small vile out of her pocket and quickly drank it," Bye."

The three of them looked over at her as she disapeared in a flash. Remus sat up with a smile on his face. Moony pointed his wand at Remus.

"Where did she go?" Moony demanded.

"She went to fix it," Remus said.

**_Past_**

Lily found herself in the Great Hall, luckily no one was there. She quickly ran out of the Great Hall and up the stairs. She stoped at the fat lady.

"Password?" The fat lady asked.

"Mischief," Lily said and the portrait swung open.

She quickly ran inside, only to run into Sirius, who fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going," Sirius said, as he stood up.

"Sorry," Lily said, then looked at Harry," Hi Harry."

"Lily," Harry said, looking shocked," What are you doing here?"

"I decided to come and help you," Lily said, looking around," Where is my mum?"

"She disapeared," Harry said, looking at the ground.

"But we can get her back," Lily said.

Harry looked up at Lily, who was looking very hopeful. James sighed, took a book out of his cloak, and handed it to Harry, who looked at it and noticed that it was his diary.

"I didn't read it," James said," Couldn't get it opened."

"Thanks," Harry said," Well, Lily we best be getting that potion ready."

"I don't know how to make that potion," Lily said.

Harry looked at Lily for awhile, then he realized that Emily was the only one who knew how to make that potion and she wouldn't return until they got back to the future.

"What are we going to do?" Lily asked.

Just then there was a flash of light. When the light was gone, everyone looked over to see who it was. Lily knew right away.

"It's evil," Lily said, taking out her wand," Evil."

"So quick to judge little girl," Emily said, walking over to them," But if you want to get back I suggest you listen to me."

"Why?" Harry asked," You'll disapear when we go back to the future. You should be trying to save your future."

"My future sucks," Emily said, with a smile," Your future sounds so much better."

Harry smiled, then looked at Sirius, James, and Remus, who were all looking very shocked.

"Who is that?" James asked.

"Emily," Harry said," From that future."

"Good," Emily said," Now that we all know each other, shall we go make that potion."

They all headed out of the common room and headed straight to the potions room. No one was there, since it was still the middle of the night. Emily got the ingredients and started making the potion. When it was finished, she looked at Lily and Harry.

"Ready?" Emily asked.

"Yes," They both said.

"Before we do this," Emily said, taking out a peice of paper with something written on it.

Emily handed it over to Harry, who looked down at it. It was instructions on how to make a potion.

"What kind of potion is this?" Harry asked, looking up at Emily.

"One that might make the future Remus and Emily a bit happy," Emily said," Lily told me therewas no cure for the werewolf. It's not fair that there isn't. That's how to make it."

"A cure?" Remus asked and Emily nodded her head," I'm not saying anything... Can Ihave it now?"

"No," Emily said," You must stay a werewolf for now anyway."

Emily got the cups ready and handed them to Lily and Harry and they quickly drank them. Emily didn't drink hers right away. She pulled out her, made the rest of the potiondisapear, then pointed her wand at Sirius, James, and Remus. Withoutsaying a thing, she drank the potion anddisapeared.Sirius, James, and Remus stood there for awhile.

"What are we doing down here?" Remus asked, looking around," I thought we were going to the common room?"

"Ya," James said, shaking his head," Let's go."

The three of them left thepotion room and headed for the common room. Noneof them seemed to rememberwhat hadhappened.

Harry and Lily appeared in the potions room. It was light outside, so they quickly headed to the Great Hall. When they entered they saw Remus, sitting in his usually seat. Next to him was Emily, who was laughing at something Slughorn had just said.

"Do you think they remember?" Lily asked.

"I'm not sure," Harry said," I don't think they remember."

Lily looked up at Harry, then held his hand. Harry looked down at her and she smiled.

"We will always remember," Lily said.

"Yes Lily," Harry said," We will always remember."

_**The End**_

* * *

A/N: Well, there is now one of my HP stories finished. I hope you enjoyed reading. Please review. 


End file.
